Remembering Kestrel
by ADHDs.Beloved
Summary: Kestrel's not a human, not a vampire, not a wolf. She's a winged girl.What happens when her and her family Charlotte and Caleb come across the Cullens? And what if she knows one of them from their human life? Canon pairings. SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

BPOV  
"COMING TO FORKS AGAIN… HERE IN FORKS AGAIN, OOOH WE'RE HERE IN FORKS AGAIN!" I rubbed my temples, mental note: never take a car ride with Emmett, ever again. "YEAH WE'RE GOING TO FORKS AGAIN… hey, you think that like, they'll other vampires there, huh, Edward? Do you think that they'll be more?"  
"No." answered Alice. I shook my head. She was right, of course.  
"Ok, so we almost there, Eddie? We almost there?"  
"Yes, Emmett," grumbled Edward, grounding his teeth together. "We are almost there." He pulled into the narrow road that led towered the oh-so familiar house that I missed so much. I smiled when I saw it. The giant white house was a little beat up, but perfect. Still perfect. I looked up to see Edward smiling too. Home again.  
"I think I'll go hunting." I announced, tapping my chin. Edward nodded. He would usually come with me, but he had just hunted recently. I stepped out of the car with extreme grace, still marveling at my lack of clumsiness. In seconds I was in the little cottage at the back of the house. I was sad to see that it had taken a little more beating than the white house near it. Its paint was scratched, some shutters where missing. There were holes at the bottom of it, but rats and mice didn't bother me. They usually stay away from our kind.  
I unpacked at vampire speed, and I was done in under a minute. So was Edward. I pecked him on the lips and was off on my hunting trip.  
The wind bit at my face as I dashed threw the dense forest, and I relished in the feeling. I could feel the earth under my feet; hear the bird's cries lost in the wind as I zipped by. I let go, giving myself into my senses. Elk, towards the south. I ran until I found the beast, surrounded by dense trees. I crouched, willing the thing not the hear me, and pounced. My razor-like teeth sunk into the animal, the warm blood filling my mouth. I sucked it dry, an ounce of pity escaping me.  
A rustle.  
I froze. There couldn't be someone behind me, could there? I would have heard them. I swerved around and gasped at what I saw. Two girls, one was holding a small boy, about the age of six, it looked like. One of the girls had long, strait brownish-blonde hair, with purple tips at the end. Her eyes were big and the color of charcoal, her full lips pressed in a small line. The other had wavy jet-black hair and safire eyes, sparkling slightly. The toddler had honey colored hair, and hazel eyes. They had seen me hunting…

And they didn't seem the slightest bit scared.


	2. Chapter 2

KPOV

Oo, a vampire, scary. I'm wetting myself. SARCASM I've had my fair share of vampires, they were old news: unless they were on my turf. Goldie eyes here needed to get out.

First saw her while me n' Charlotte n' Caleb were patrolling, she was hunting. Now were standing, face to face, (she looks as shocked as hell).

"Poor elk." Commented Charlotte, snickering. I smiled. Good ole Charlotte.

"Yeah. Poor fellow wont return to his wife n' kids. I bet they'll miss him." Caleb giggled and burrowed his face into my neck. I smiled at him. "Kestrel." I introduced myself politely, putting out my hand for her to shake; as a friendly gesture. She hesitated.

"Bella." She returned, slowly reaching for my hand, and shaking it slowly.

"Charlotte." She gave a small wave.

"And this," I said, gesturing to Caleb. "Is Caleb. Say hi to the nice vampire woman, sweetie." Bella noticeably tensed when I called her vampire. Caleb smiled.

"Hi, nice vampire lady." He managed to get out between erratic giggles. He was so cute.

"You saw me hunting." Said Bella, facing toward me. I sighed. It was always so serious with vampires. It was business this, business that.

"Yeah, you hunt mighty nice, miss vampire. Much nicer than that other one last month, what was his name, Aunty Kes?" Caleb piped up, looking at me.

"His name was Theo, sweetie," I informed him, looking into his hazel eyes. I winced. Just like his father. No. Don't think of that now. Maybe later. "And the reason his hunting wasn't so nice was 'cause he hunted humans, not animals."

"So he had to go." Snickered Charlotte, smiling evilly.

"B-but….You're human." Bella babbled stupidly, and I rolled my eyes, snorting.

"No." I said.

"Then what are you?" Charlotte answered.

"We're—" I cut her off.

"That really isn't important. I thought that we would have a little chat with you. You see, you're hunting on our land, and I don't like vampires hunting on my land. I don't like them even on my land, in general, really; same with those werewolves down in La Push. You can hunt in the east," I pointed towards the direction "there's plenty of stuff there for you to drain." I raised an eyebrow at her, expecting an answer.

"Why don't you come and meet my coven." I had to do a double take. Wow. Hadn't heard that one before; usually it was just 'why should I listen to you, human?' or 'I'll hunt wherever I want, weakling.' I glanced up to see the confused face of Charlotte, she was probably thinking the same thing I was. She glanced at me. I shrugged at her (well I tried, its hard to shrug while holding a baby) and raised my eyebrows. Translation: what the hell, why not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey--- know I forgot to say this but I don't own Twilight…. Sadly…. Butt!!! On the + side, I do own Caleb Kestrel and Charlotte. BTW,,,, Charlotte is named after a friend of mine,,,,,,, so I don't own the name, just the character. ******

BPOV

"You know what, Goldie eyes?" Kestrel asked me. "Okay. We'll come meet you coven."

"Great." I said, and started walking human pace toward the old white house, and my family.

"One sec." Said Charlotte, and jumped. I gaped. She had jumped, what, 15 feet in the air? That wasn't normal… What were these people? There was rustling in the trees and she came back with a large camera case. She reached in and took out a large pollaroid **(AN: is that what they're called?)** camera, which she flashed at me. I blinking in surprise. She giggled, pulling the picture out of the dispenser.

"You look kind of funny in this picture." She commented. I raised an eyebrow, and turned back toward my house. I began walking again, careful not to go faster than human speed. They zipped by me, stopping a few feet away.

"Come on, miss vampire lady, you can run fast, can't ya? Most vampires can run fast." Said the little one. Caleb, he was cute.

"I can run fast." I spoke slowly. "But can you?"

"You bet miss." He had a cute southern accent, and when he smiled little dimples appeared on his round little cheeks. He reminded me of Nessie. I think that she was with Jacob now. She really missed him. He had traveled with us for forty five of the fifty years they had been away from Forks, but in the end, he needed to be with his pack. We all understood (especially Rosalie).

"Umm…. Ok." I started jogging just past human speed, hoping it wasn't too fast. They zipped past me, creating a cool wind. I paused, blinking. Wow, they were as fast as… me. I ran to catch up to them, and we ran side by side. Little Caleb giggled sweetly, his honey blonde hair blowing in the wind.

In a matter of seconds we were at the Cullen house; my house. I smiled.

"So are we going to meet your coven or not?" asked Charlotte, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah." I said. Carlisle would know what they were, he could figure it out. Edward came outside, his eyebrows raised. He looked surprised to see my…. Guests.

"Bella?" he whispered at vampire speed. "You brought humans home?" he didn't sound mad, just curious.

"We're not humans!" Said Caleb, sounding exasperated. It was cute. Wait, they heard that?

"Is that you mate, Bella?" Asked Charlotte, eyeing Edward.

"He's hot." Said Kestrel, giggling. Charlotte punched her playfully in the arm, then giggled.

"You're right." She added. Kestrel giggled and punched her back.

"Umm, I'm right here." Edward put in. I laughed.

"Yeah, but I might as well have said it out load." Said Charlotte, pointing her finger, than crossing her arms. "You would have found it out anyway, mister mind rapist." Just then Emmett came out with Rosalie on his arm.

"Mind rapist! Hahaha, I like this kid!"

"Bring home more humans, Edward?" Asked Rosalie, smirking.

"No," Edward said, raising his eyebrows. "Bella did."

"Do I have to say it again? Not. Human." Added Kestrel,

"So what are you?" Asked Emmett,

"Bella?" Kestrel turned to me.

"Not important." I quoted, pushing my hair back. "Why don't you come inside?" I asked. I opened up my shield, and Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, come on in." he whispered smoothly, though he practically radiated surprise. Poor Jasper, I knew how he felt now. We lead them to the living room, where we sat on the old white couch. They followed after us gracefully, crossing their legs and sitting on the floor, Caleb on Kestrel's lap.

"So this is your whole coven, Bella?" she asked me, but she was looking sideways at Charlotte, who periotically, would nod, or shake her head. I glanced at Edward. He looked confused.

"No, we have four more of us."

"You have a coven of seven?" Charlotte asked, her eyes skimming the room.

"Yes; Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper." For a second Kestrel and Charlotte looked a little sad, but they regained their tough and blank facial expressions soon enough.

"Right now!" Alice jumped in, followed by Jasper, who was smiling at her.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked, smiling politely.

"Oh my god." Interrupted Charlotte. I looked at her. She was gaping at Jasper, her eyes popping. Kestrel's hand was at her mouth, eyes were wide.

"Jasper."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dundundun!!! I hope my last chapter wasn't too much for you. Teehee… ******** so…. How do Kestrel and Charlotte know Jasper? Well, you'll just have to read on….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\**

KPOV

Oh my god. It was Jasper… that meant that…. He was alive and he…

"He never came back for us, Kestrel." Jasper looked confused. "He was alive, and he didn't come back." I looked over at Charlotte. Her safire orbs were flooded with tears, which had started flowing down her cheeks. My strong Charlotte was crying. And Jasper hadn't come back for us. I growled. My surprise evaporated, now it was all anger. Jasper frowned. And I punched him.

"That was for Paw!" I yelled, my southern accent becoming evident. He looked surprised, oh right, I'm just a weak human. "And that's for Elena! And Henry! And all the animals! And Maw!" I punched him once for each person, my anger controlling me. I kicked him in the stomach, and he went flying backwards. "And that one," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. "Was for me, and Charlotte. We both cried ourselves to sleep ever night for the next three years. And Paw, he never talked. He loved to talk. Maw was so sad that she spent her last years in bed; lost all her strength, she did. Died right there. Henry didn't cry once, but he was like a zombie fer months. Then he died, killed 'imself. Me n' Charlotte had to take care of Caleb here, n' the animals all by r selves. And you were alive. You tore apart our family, Jasper. My family."

I turned away, tears stinging my eyes. "Come on, guys lets get outta here." I was cut off by the little elfish bloodsucker that came in with Jasper. She looked furious.

"That's my mate you just hit back there! Who do you think you are?" I raised my eyebrows. So, Jasper finally found a mate. Good for him. At least it wasn't Elena.

"Miss? Thank you for taking care of Jasper. I owe you." I smiled wryly at her. I meant everything I said. I did owe her. She looked surprised.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"I'm Kestrel, the freaky immortal winged child. Well bye then." I walked past her, toward my family. Caleb had his hand on Charlotte's back, and he looked confused. Charlotte was in a tight ball on the ground. I could just make out her quiet sobs. I touched her shoulder.

"Did she say immortal winged child?" Whispered Emmett. I ignored him.

"Charlotte?"

"He's been alive all along, and he left us, Kestrel."

"Yeah, I know, he's a bastard. Let's go." She sniffled.

"We have to face him sometime."

"Not now." I said, and spread my wings. It felt good; my white feathers rustled slightly as I shook them out. I heard a gasp behind me, and Charlotte smiled sadly, snapping a picture.

"First wingspread shock." She mumbled, and stood. She spread her wings too; black as the night. Caleb spread his, a light caramel.

"Who was that man? Why did you hurt him, Aunty Kes?" He squeaked I looked at him sadly.

"Later, sweetie; lets go home." And we took off. We circled the sky. I caught a glimpse of Bella's coven's faces; they all looked surprised. And scared. Blondie looked mad. Just another day in the life of Kestrel Whitlock.

JPOV

"Who was that Jasper?" Edward whispered, his eyes still on the place where the girl had been standing.

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well… you still don't know who Kestrel is… but you know that she knew him in his human life… was that giving something away? Idk. Ok, so like I LOVE reviews hinthint and im sorry if something doesn't make sense, just like correct it in ur mind. **

**I love u all!!!**

**iReadTwilight07**

APOV

"I'm telling you, Carlisle! They had wings!" I yelled at him, frustrated.

"So you're telling me that three winged children came, attacked Jasper, and flew away?" Now that he put it like that, it did sound impossible. But it was true!

"Actually, only one of them attacked Jasper, the other sat there crying, and the third stood there looking confused! But that's not the point! We have to find them!"

"Well, Alice." He looked up from his book. "Why don't we just follow their sent?" Wow, why didn't I think of that? Carlisle knew just how to make a girl feel stupid.

"That's called being smart, Alice." Yelled Edward from the other room, where he was trying to teach Nessie how to play the piano.

"Shut up, Edward." I hissed, and ran out of the room.

"Jasper? Come on, we're going to find those three, okay?" I walked into the living room, where he was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. I perched myself on his lap, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, ok." He picked me up and set me on the ground, and we ran outside the house. I sniffed the air, and quickly caught Kestrel's smell, vanilla and lavender, Charlotte's smell, cinnamon and honeysuckle, and Caleb's smell, oranges and fresh cut grass. We followed it deep into the woods. We walked, hand and hand, silent. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. I relished in its pureness.

After walking for a bit, we reached a small, beat up cottage. I frowned at it. They lived here? This looked like a terrible place to live. I walked up bravely, dragging Jasper behind me. My fist made small tapping noises against the decaying wood. The smallest one answered, the boy.

"Oh. Hello." He said. "Aunty Kes?" He looked behind him into the dark cottage "The short vampire lady and the one you hurt are here. I think they wanna come in." The one who had punched Jasper came out into the hallway. Her black eyes were a little puffy, and there were little canals in the dirt that covered her face coming from her eyes. She had been crying. She walked slowly toward us, picking up the small one when she got to the door.

"Come in." Her voice sounded raspy and sad. She didn't look away from my face. She wouldn't look at Jasper. What did she have to do with Jazzy, anyway? Well, that's was I had some here to find out. We followed her down the hall and into the kitchen. It was small and had a measly and beat up table, with three different looking chairs circling it. There was an old stove that I think was supposed to be white, but you couldn't really tell, there was so much dirt on it. The girl sat at one of the chairs, placing the littler one on her lap, who began playing with her hair.

"So, question one."

"Who are you?" Asked Jasper. Well, that would go over nicely.

"Kestrel, and this is Caleb. Next question."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. Next question."

"How you know me?"

"You remember any of your human life, Jasper?"

"Yes."

"What was your family like?"

"Uh, my ma was tall n' skinny, blonde hair like mine. She was strong. My pa liked to… talk--"

"Like I said."

"Yeah," Jasper shifted uncomfortably "And uh—I had a brother and a sister. My cousin lived with us; I think… it's all fuzzy. I don't know. We had animals…"

"And all those people? What were their names?"

"Um…"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"It's not his fault!" I screeched at her. "It's part of the change. He can't remember some things. I can't remember anything of my past." Oo, waita bum yourself out, Alice.

"Next question."

"How old are you?"

"Born in 1851." 1851? She didn't look older than14 or 15….

"You're not that old?"

"Yeah. It's not just vampires that are immortal. FYI."

"Oh."

"Where's you friend?"

"You mean Charlotte? She's my cousin."

"Oh. So who's Caleb?"

"She's my auntie, Miss Vampire." Answered Caleb, he was cute. He had big hazel eyes, and they sparkled. He let out a yawn. Kestrel smiled, looking at him.

"Ok, sweetie. Time for bed. Jasper, Alice, right? Yeah, sorry, can we pick this up tomorrow?"

"Yes, sure, um… tomorrow." And we left. Well, Kestrel thought so. We stayed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooo, maybe in this chappy… just keep thinking that… ok, maybe u do figure out in this chappy. Fine. I don't (freaking go ruin my dreams) own Twilight ******

APOV

Jasper and I walked and hid behind a tree.

"Shh." I said to him, putting my index finger over my lips. He nodded and followed me over the uncut wet grass towered the top window, where under the dim lamp; you could just make out Kestrel putting Caleb to bed.

"Goodnight, sweetie." She said, kissing his head.

"Wait, Aunty Kes." He squeaked. "Can you please tell me who the man is? The man you punched? You punched him like some badass vampire like Theo. I don't think he was a badass."

"He wasn't, sweetie, just someone I knew." I raised my eyebrows at Jasper, who looked like he was trying to remember. "And what did I tell you about sayin' that word?"

"Only use it when necessary?" It sounded like a question.

"That's my boy."

"You ain't gunnu tell me, are ya, Aunty Kes?"

"Not today, sweetie. He's gunnu tell ya when he finds out."

"And one more thing Aunty Kes?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why they still here?" Oops, caught.

"'Cause they're rude, rude people. Well, I'm gunnu go downstairs n' talk to them, if they insist." Jasper shrugged at me, and we met Kestrel in the kitchen.

"Ok, so what do you want? I get it, you're not leaving until you get answers. What else do you want?"

"What do I have to do with Caleb?" Asked Jasper. Fair enough question.

"Next question."

"But--"

"Next. Question." Her tone was harsh.

"Ok…. Um, how do you become a 'immortal winged child?'"

"Born with it."

"Like, if you're a winged kid, your kids will be winged kids?"

"Yeah. All of 'em, if everything goes right."

"What do you mean, if everything goes right?"

"Aw, nothin'. Personal experience."

"Oook…." Just then Charlotte came down, armed with a camera. She took a picture. Shook it out, and went into another room, under the stairs. Kestrel stood, as did Jasper and I. We followed her to the room, gasping as we looked around. There were pictures on the wall, all in different batches. The wolves. Nomads. Us and the Cullens'. The wolves only had three pictures. I recognized the wolves as Jacob and Sam. There was one picture for each of them, and then those looking shocked as hell. I pointed to this picture.

"First wingspread shock?" Charlotte nodded. "And you only met two of the wolves?" Charlotte nodded again. "Why?"

"They thought they only needed the two alphas to take on us. They would have been wrong if we had had to fight 'em. Woulda crushed 'em."

"Oh."

"Let's go back to the table." Said Kestrel. We all walked into the kitchen, and Kestrel, Jasper and I all sat in chairs, Charlotte sat on the ground.

"Oh sorry, you want a seat?" I picket myself up and sat on Jasper's lap. He wove his arms around my waist. I smiled at him. I thought I saw Kestrel flinch. Hmm… I raised my eyebrow, and pecked Jasper on the lips. Charlotte looked away. And, yeah, uncool, we started to make out. Ok, rude, but hey, it seemed to bother Kestrel, maybe she would crack. And guess what? She did.

"URG! BREAK IT UP! I DON'T SUCK FACE WITH _YOUR _BROTHER!" Oh. My. God. Did she just say brother?


	7. Chapter 7

**So you found out! Do you like the verdict? Huh?? Huh?? Tell me what you think, and if I made any mistakes, point those out too, ynot?? ******

APOV

"Brother?!" Yelled Jasper. "I'm your brother?"

"My cousin." Piped up Charlotte, who hadn't left the floor.

"Oh my god." Jasper put his head in his hands. I slinking into the corner. Family thing. I needed to be alone with my thoughts. Kestrel was Jasper's sister… Charlotte was his cousin… oh god, this wouldn't end well.

"Think about how I feel," started Kestrel "My own damn brother doesn't remember me, or his cousin, or anything really, he didn't remember my name, my fucking name, Jasper! He didn't remember what I looked like. He didn't remember my voice, nothing. You think you're going through shit, Jasper? You don't know the half of it." Jasper's face was pained. "And, even worse, me n' Charlotte thought you were dead. Cried ourselves to sleep every night, every night, Jasper. Henry commited sucide! And you! You woulda lived forever anyways. If you just reach your date…"

"What? What do you mean…."

"You was supposed to be like us, a bird kid, Jasper."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I said it, Jasper, it's in the genes. You reach your age. Mine was 15, and now I'm stuck here."

"What was mine?"

"Twenty-two." Whispered Kestrel. Two years, and my Jasper would have had…wings.

"Oh my God…" whispered Jasper.

"You said that."

"So… is like, Caleb my brother?" Kestrel threw her head back and laughed.

"No, Jasper, not at all. You remember Elena?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Well, she was your girlfriend."

"You had a girlfriend?" I asked. He looked at me.

"This is news to me. What about her?"

"Um… lets just say you had a more than kissing relationship…" Wow, TMI for the wife. I heard Jasper gulp.

"Yeah, and one day, she came by, with um… Caleb here… and said that he was…"

"Spit it out, Kestrel."

"She said that he was yours."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bet u didn't c that 1 coming… k, mayb u did. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…. ******

_**Last time:**_

"_**She said that he was yours."**_

KPOV

I gulped, waiting for him to blow up. Waiting for his mate to come over and like, hit him. I don't know! What's supposed to happen when you tell your long-lost brother about his son he didn't even know he had?

"He has your eyes." I added, knowing that it wouldn't help at the least. And suddenly Jasper was upstairs, me running after him. He was in Caleb's room, looking at my little angel. His son. For the first time, knowingly. He reached out a trembling hand, and ran it through Caleb's thick blonde hair. He was not smiling, he looked shocked. Then Alice was there.

"I'm a step-mother." She whispered.

"Jasper?" I asked him. He turned to me. His eyes were tired, though we both knew he could get no sleep. "Your telling him in the morning." Jasper nodded, frowning. "And Jasper?" I ran over and hugged him. "I missed you." He hugged me back, and turned to Charlotte, and hugged her too.

"I may not remember you two that well," he said slowly, looking out the window. His eyes flashed to me and Charlotte. "But somehow, I missed you too." We hugged again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him. And he and Alice were gone.

JPOV

I walked into my house, and out came Edward. Great. He looked weary.

"You told anyone?"

"Nah, no time. You….ok?"

"I guess." Emmett then came out, with that stupid grin on his face.

"So, what happened, Jasper? Who is the freaky winged chick? She like your ex-girlfriend r' somethin'? Boy, would that be awkward. I mean really--" I cut him off.

"No, Emmett, she's my sister." And I left Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle standing in the kitchen, with that stupid shocked face I was seeing way too much of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friendz! :) so… hi…. And uh… read on… I wish I owned Twilight, but, you no, I freaking dang don't. thanks 4 reminding me…. **

KPOV

I sat with Caleb all night. I didn't really need a lot of sleep. Maybe one or two hours each night. I remembered the day that Elena brought over Caleb…

_Flashback_

_I was working in the garden, pulling weeds and tending to the vegetables. I heard the gate squeak open, and there was Elena. I had to say she looked terrible. Her red hair was tangled and shaggy, her eyes deader than usual, with bags under them. Her dress was tattered, her straw hat faded. She held an old yellow blanket in her arms. _

_"Miss Elena? To what do I owe this visit?"_

_"Hello, Kestrel. Oh, nothing…Um… I wanted to introduce you to someone…" She held out a blanket to let me see. Inside was a beautiful baby boy, sleep peacefully._

_"Aww…"_

_"This is Caleb, my son." I looked up at her. _

_"Oh, that's… nice."_

_"I am having trouble taking care of him."_

_"Well, I'm sorry Miss Elena, but what does that have to do with me?"_

_"You're goin' to care for him, Kestrel."_

_"Now why would I do that, Miss Elena? He aint my child."_

_"No, you're right. He's Jasper's."_

_I gasped and looked at the baby again. He had woken up, and his glassy hazel eyes met my gaze. Oh, Lord. I was an aunt. _

_End Flashback_

Just then little Caleb woke up, stretching restlessly. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked.

"Aunty Kes?"

"Hi, sweetie."

"What's wrong, Auntie Kes?"

"What would make you think that something was wrong, darlin'?"

"You look like you've been cryin'." I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"It's ok, sweetie. Just some old things comin' back. We're gunnu go back to the vampires house today."

"Oh, ok."

"N' the one I hurt's gunnu tell you 'bout him, I think." Caleb smiled, excited. I wondered how he would take it. He only once asked me who his father and mother were, and I replied with my brother, and his girlfriend. He didn't push further, smart boy. I probably would have cracked. I picked out his clothing and helped him change, and picked him up. We climbed down the stairs together, one of his hands on the rail, the other in mine. Charlotte was in the kitchen eating a slice of toast. Her hair was up, and she wore a purple t-shirt with the words DON'T MESS printed in black letters across the front and blue skinny jeans. I smiled. She smiled back at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?" asked Caleb, sensing her discomfort. Not literally, like Jasper could now do, but if Caleb ever turned into a vampire, I think that would be his power. Like father like son. Oh god, that sounds so wrong. Caleb had so little like Elena that you would think that Jasper was his only parent. I guess he had Elena's face. Round and sweet.

"Nothing, Cal. Here, have some toast." We ate in silence, and I cleaned the table. We went down the hall slowly as we could, Caleb pulling us eagerly, but we really didn't want to go any fast then we were already going. We spread our winds and took off in the field in front of our house and glided slowly, Caleb always several yards in front of us. Charlotte and I talked all the way, but in a way that Caleb couldn't hear; in our minds.

_You think Jasper's gunnu tell Caleb today? _She asked me.

_I don't care. I'm just worried how Caleb's reaction. He might hate his father, might love him. Who knows? He hides his feelings so well._

_I guess… About Jasper's new… family, Kestrel. I don't know if we can trust them. _

_We can't trust anyone ever. I guess we can trust Jasper. Maybe. _

_Maybe. _

We then landed near the Cullen's house and walked toward it, slowly. Caleb ran ahead.

"Hi there! Aunty said we had to come back today. What's your name? I'm Caleb. I'm real old, but I look six. I bet you're really old, too! But I act like a six year old, and sometimes when I do something bad Auntie Kes asks me why. Is that your family? Are you all a family? My family is Aunty Kes and Charlotte. I love 'em."

We walked into the Cullens' yard to see the blonde one holding Caleb, smiling at him. She walked over to me and put him in my arms, just as Jasper came out of the house. His hair was messed up, his hands in fists. He caught my eye and gave me a weak smile.

"Nice shirt." I looked down at my baby blue t-shirt with the word WINGS printed in white letters.

"Thanks." Rosalie walked into the house but paused next to Jasper.

"He looks just like you." She whispered. Jasper looked at her, mouth open.

"How—I meant I didn't tell you---"

"I figured it out." She said, already in the house. We could all hear her though. I raised my eyebrows. Blondie was smarter than I thought.

"Auntie Kes? Why would I look like Mr. Vampire anyways?" Jasper stiffened. Charlotte smiled quietly, snapping a picture of Jasper.

"No reason, just a thought. Oh, by the way, you're going to spend the day with… uh… Mr. Vampire." I flashed a look at Jasper, who was giving me a death glare, which I avoided. Instead I walked over to him slowly, and placed Caleb in his arms. I raised my arms and placed them at my sides again.

"Have fun." Caleb smiled at Jasper, and Jasper smiled at him. Genually, thank God.

"So… um… what do you want to do?"

"Do you play baseball, vampire? I like baseball. Sometimes I play baseball with Kes n' Charlotte. They're really good. I bet they could kick your butt." Jasper looked taken aback, but smiled.

"Yeah, I love baseball. Let's go." And they were off. That was cute. But I don't cry. Weep weep. It's kinda lame. I walked over to Charlotte and took her arm. She smiled happily. This could be ok. Maybe. Or not. We skipped into the house together, and hit Alice. Oo, sister n' law… this would be…. Interesting.

"Omigod! I have another sister, two! Yay! We have to go shopping! And Rosalie and Bella and Nessie can come too!" Two groans came from the house. Wait, what? Um… shouldn't this be awkward?

"Not with Alice!" Yelled Edward from the house.

"Mind rapist." Charlotte muttered under her breath. Suddenly a howl ran through the forest. Oh, werewolves. Coming here? Werewolves and vampires? Together? Same house? I looked at Charlotte and asked her these questions. She sniffed.

"It's a half breed, she's here now. One of the wolves imprinted one her."

"But there's two wolves."

"The other one just likes it here."

"Why?" She squinted, watching. Then she snorted.

"Better than his sister." I shrugged and we walked inside, well tried to walk inside; we were stopped by Alice.

"What was that? How did you know all that?" I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Charlotte just _knows _things Alice. It's connected to her senses." Alice jumped up and down. Dang, she just did not run out of energy, did she? Or optimism, it seemed.

"How does it work?"

"I smell connections between people. And I can also smell their species. And I see answers. Some answers. Like what they think, but only what they're ok with me seeing, weather they say it out load or not." Alice nodded her head.

"Oh."

"Can you do anything?"

"What? Oh, I can see the future." Charlotte snapped a picture.

"That's a first, ay, Kestrel?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go shopping now?"

"Uh, not today…sis." I said." I want to get to know your family." We walked into the house and sat on the couch. Found the half breed. She was sitting at the piano pressing the keys aimlessly. She turned.

"Hi, I'm Nessie." She said. She walked to me and pressed her hand to my face. I got a glimpse of a russet-colored wolf. I jumped back. Shit.

"Sorry. Instinct. What was that again?" She came closer and pressed her hand to my face again. Jacob. His name was Jacob. I pushed her hand away from my face.

"Oh, yeah, we know Jacob." I said. She looked surprised. "Charlotte has a really funny picture of him and Sam at home."

"Oh, so you've met Seth."

"No, just Sam and Jacob. Whose Seth?" Just then we heard the door come open, and two werewolves came in. One of the came over to Nessie and hugged her. The other came to the door and… stood there. And stared, his mouth wide open. He looked like a goldfish… I followed his gaze. He was staring at Charlotte. Oh, no. Charlotte giggled. She leaned over to me.

"I smell a love sick puppy." She flashed a picture.

**Do you like it??? Do you not like it???? Tell me! REVIEW I 3 u all! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, y'all, I got more viewerz and *YAY* so review, baby, review. Oh yea, and thnx 4 reminding me, idontownTwilight…. Lol that lookz like I don town Twilight hahaha **

KPOV

Well… A werewolf imprinting on our kind, that was a first.

"Ah!" Yelled Jacob. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Hasn't he ever heard of an inside voice? "Freaky winged girls!" Well, that was rude.

"Ah!" I screamed back. "Your friend just imprinted on my cousin!"

"Dude! She has wings! Remember? The 'this is our land so get off it' girls!" Seth ignored him, his face breaking into a freakily goofy grin.

"I don't care, she's perfect." Charlotte blushed, but frowned, and stepped a bit closer to me.

"Yeah, why are you so overprotective of your land, anyway, Kes?" Piped up Alice.

"Uh, well, the werewolves scare the animals away, and uh, the vampires… eat them."

"Drink. Who cares about the animals?"

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep when there's a baby rabbit moaning outside your house about the golden-eyed thing that ate its mommy? I can talk to animals, and boy, do they talk back."

"That is so cool!" Yelled Nessie, who hopped over to me. I saw Jacob reach his hand out to pull her back. I shot him a glance, daring him to continue. He dropped his hand half way there. "Can you show me?" I hesitated.

"I…guess…" We all walked outside, and I thought… Oh, this would be interesting. I licked my lips, trying to remember the call. Oh, yes. I whistled a tune and out came two birds strait away, singing.

_You called, mistress?_ I loved animals, they are so polite.

_Yes. Come over here, sit on my shoulder. Mind the accidents. I want you to say hi to my friends. _

_But… miss, those are wolf changers and blood seekers. They will kill us… _

_No, don't worry. I will not let them hurt you._

_If you say so, miss. We hate them and do not trust them._ I laughed. Couldn't help it. They flew over and landed on my arm.

"Ooo, what kind of birds are those? And what are they saying?"

"These are kestrels, and they hate you all and don't trust you." I pet the kestrels over the head fondly.

_Thank you, my darlings. If you stay in my land, in that direction, those bad blood seekers wont harm you and your families. _

_Oh, thank you, mistress! Thank you! _They tweeted as they flew away. I waved and smiled.

"Friendly, weren't they?" Commented Nessie, frowning.

"Don't worry, they're just paranoid. I don't think that a squirrel will be so scared of you, they're really curious, and brave. Vampires usually don't drain things so small so they're fine with them, but werewolves…" I bit my lip, remembering that old mother squirrel who had had her children stomped on by a wolf. Didn't end well.

"Ok… squirrel it is then…" Seth didn't tear his goofy grin face away from Charlotte. This was kind of sickening. I sent a grimace his way, and everyone noticed; but him. I chattered a bit and a midnight black squirrel tottered out.

_Yeah, boss? _Squirrels were so funny. I giggled.

_See that half blood seeker over there? Why don't you go over and say hi to her? _

_Sorry, boss, but there's a wolf changer right next to her, and they are bad news, boss. _I stood up.

"Jacob, move away from Nessie." Jacob hesitated, but came over to stand by Seth.

_Better?_

_Way, boss. Sure, I'll say hi to you friend._

_No biting. _

'_K. _The squirrel crawled over to Nessie, pausing every now and then, like squirrels do. Nessie bent down to meet it, and it sniffed her hand. It crawled up her arm, and she giggled.

"Aw, you're so cute." She cooed. I translated.

_Tell the half blood seeker that I'm a warrior, boss, I am not 'cute.' _I laughed.

"He says that he's not cute, he's a warrior." Nessie laughed.

"Sorry." I laughed and translated, and the squirrel nodded its tiny head. Aw.

_Ok, thank you!_

_Yeah. Bye! _The squirrel chipped and scurried away. Oh, right! I smacked my head.

"What?" asked Charlotte, who was waving good-bye to the squirrel.

"We have a gig tonight! I totally forgot."

"Oh, yeah!"

"You play?" Asked Seth, looking at Charlotte, who shifted and put her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, drums."

"That is so hot."

"Hey, Jacob? Is that how you acted when you imprinted on me?" Asked Nessie.

"No. I have a brain."


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyy 11 comin yaaaaa I don't own twilight**

KPOV

Ok, I liked Alice at first, but now I'm starting to not so much. She. Put. Me. In. Heels. I slipped down the stairs and ended up on my butt at the bottom. Ouch. Oo… look. My converse… I'll just sneak those in my bag for later. Charlotte then gracefully slid down the stairs, smiling at me.

"I hate you you stupid heel-wearing graceful punk." I whispered. She giggled. I turned to see Seth standing in the doorway, smiling that goofy smile. I sighed.

"You look beautiful." He said, and Charlotte blushed.

"Thanks."

"So are we going to go or what?" I said loudly, and we all went out to Seth's car. I would name it and elaborate how nice/not so nice it was, but I don't know shit about cars. Seth dropped me off at our house to get my guitar, Charlotte didn't need to some with me because Jayden, Shay and West would have her drums in their can. Excuse me, van. I grabbed my guitar and ran out of our house, only to find Charlotte blushing madly and Seth with a giant goofy grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow at them, and climbed into the car.

"Wait. One sec." I said to Seth. I opened the window and whistled for the small sparrow that was sitting on a branch near by.

_Yes, mistress? How can I be of service?_

_I wanted to know what those two were doing while I was gone, please. _

_Of course. They got very close to each other and then the one with the long black feathers quickly leaned in and then pulled back. Then her face feathers turned bright red. I wish my feathers did that. _

_Did they touch like this, dear Sparrow? _I kissed my hand.

_Yes, mistress. _

_Thank you, Sparrow. Stay in this area and the wolf changers and blood seekers wont find you. I promise. _

_No, thank you, mistress. _He sang, and glided away. I turned to Charlotte and Seth. Charlotte was biting her lip and looking anywhere but at me, and Seth was looking at the bird flying away, with a confused look.

"I leave you guys alone for five seconds and you have a make out fest?" I said loudly with a mockingly mad voice. Seth turned bright red, and if possible Charlotte turned even redder than she already was.

"It wasn't a make out fest." She grumbled. Seth started the car and drove us to the old warehouse with my directions. Charlotte put her nose up in the air, and sniffed.

"Wolf." She said, looking confused.

"I thought we established that." Seth said, frowning.

"No, I mean inside. There's at least a full pack." Seth smiled.

"Oh, that's cool. I wonder where they're from. I haven't heard that there were any wolves in Seattle." We went inside then, and left Seth with a nice werewolf. Charlotte and I wove through the crowd and backstage, where Shay West and Jayden where hanging out. I smiled at them, and they all smiled back.

"Hey."

"Hey girls. So did you guys bring anyone?" Jayden asked. Translation: which one of you will be my harassment pray? Before Charlotte could say anything, I decided that I would get back at her for the last thing she did to me, whatever it was. I just knew that I had a lot of getting back to do.

"Yeah, Charlotte came with her new boyfriend." I blurted, and ignored the angry glare Charlotte was giving me. Shay clapped happily.

"Yay! Char finally got herself a man!" Jayden came over to Charlotte and started her in the eye, smiling evilly.

"You know, Char, you look really hot tonight." He flirted. I smiled. Better her than me.

"Thanks." She grumbled, and backed up. West rolled his eyes.

"We have to go on stage, now." I smiled and nodded.

**Yay! Here ya go. Sorry about the mix up about me already posting chap. 11…. Ya I posted 12 thinking it was 11 and you shoulda been real confused…. :) if u read it, I like took it off right after but who noz mayb some1 read it…. anyhoo here ya go 4 realllzies **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yoyo ;) ooook so here's chapter 11! I don't own ****t w i l i g h t**

KPOV

We got out on stage and took our places. I zoned as Jayden introduced our band. Hey, wasn't Jasper coming to see us? And didn't Charlotte say this place was swarmed with werewolves? Ooh, would this be interesting… Charlotte started the beat for our first song, and I joined when it was my part.

I see your dirty face

Hide behind your collar

What is done in vain

Truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God

To justify the way you

live a lie, live a lie, live a lie

I played Let it Rock, concentrating on my fingers on the neck of the guitar. Then I smelled Jasper, and looked up to see how the wolves had reacted, and oh, wow. They were all super tense and their fists were clenched. I glanced at the door as Jasper came in, and two werewolves pulled him outside again, followed by, well… the rest of the wolves. I had to help him… I through the guitar into Jayden's arms and with some struggling he was playing, and I was halfway out the door. The cool wind hit my face and I raced towards Jasper's sent, and I found him in an alley, surrounded by snarling werewolves,. Not phased yet, but man, did they look angry.

"Hey!" I yelled, they snapped their heads up to face me. "Get away from him."

"I don't think you understand, miss." Said one, a little too sweetly. I walked up to him and looked him strait in the eye. He flinched.

"Oh I understand, mutt. Lemme ask ya somethin'. Did Jasper here do anything wrong?" The werewolf looked taken aback.

"Well, uh, no, but we got this certain quarrel with him so if you could just step aside… Hey, did you say mutt?"

"You bet I did, dog boy." Just then a wolf jumped at Jasper and he hit it away. I growled. The big one I was talking to shook his head.

"Hold off, guys, I like this chick, she's feisty."

"Hey," growled Jasper, coming up next to me. "That's my sister you're talkin' about, punk." The guy laughed.

"You're sister? She hasn't got fangs, leech."

"Biological, thanks." I snarled, just as Seth and Charlotte came running into the alley.

"What the hell?" Yelled Charlotte, getting into fighting stance next to me. Seth stood next to her, ready to phase.

"Wow, dude, you're one the _bloodsucker's_ side?" Sneered the dude, half amused half disbelieving.

"And proud of it." Seth snarled back. Charlotte smiled at him, without looking at him. A wolf lunged at me. I knocked it out of the way easily.

"Psh. That all you got?"

"What the hell are you?"

"I've been getting that a lot lately."

"So?"

"No comment." The entire pack was in the alley, ready to attack us. There were, what, 13 of them? Me and Charlotte could have taken that number on alone, even without Seth and Jasper. And let the fight begin! It took us less the eight minutes to get all of the wolves running home.

"Wow, Charlotte! You're an amazing fighter!" Guess who said that? (insert coloring of Charlotte's cheeks)

"Thanks."

"Hey Clearwater?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you imprint on my cousin?" Gulp.

"…Yeah…" Jasper looked angry for a second, then sighed.

"'Least it wasn't one of those jerks." Seth let out a sigh. Wait, what? What happened to angry, over protective, big brother Jasper? I shrugged it off… ok. Whatever. I rubbed my temples.

"I'm gunnu take a walk." I announced, and head off into the city. I reached the end of town and rushed off into the dense forest, running fast. Just needed the wind in my face. I needed to get flying. I got to the edge of a cliff and jumped, only to get pulled back. What the hell?

I looked up at the idiot who caught me, only to find yet another wolf. Just. My. Freaking. Luck. Can't a girl jump off a cliff in peace? Apparently not.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled, pulling me up. I sat on the edge of the cliff, blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"No. What do you want?"

"I want you alive!"

"Why do you care? Please tell me you didn't imprint." He looked shocked but shook his head. I sighed in relief. Just then Jasper came out of the forest, a giant grin on his face.

"Jasper!" I whined. "Mighty Mutt here wont let me jump off the cliff." The wolf growled at Jasper, and I waved my hand dismissing it. "Don't worry, buddy boy, he's with me."

"No, you don't know what he is, he could really hurt you. So please, please just run away, I'll take care of him."

"What is he? A leech, bloodsucker? You bet hell I know what he is. Now get the fuck outta my way before I rip your head off, mount it on my wall and put a little gold sign under it saying 'Here Hangs the Sorry Head of Fido.'" Charlotte came out of the forest then, laughing. Seth trailed after her.

"Urg! Another one?" whined Seth. Wolfy gave him this freaky disgusted look. I laughed.

"Dude, that's a leech! You're with a leech!"

"Really, didn't notice. I was wondering where the smell was coming from." Growled Seth. I laughed again. Charlotte crinkled her nose, and I gave her a questioning look.

"Hey, does anyone else smell another wolf, besides our friend here?" Jasper sniffed and nodded. Out trudged a girl who looked about 20 or 21, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She was very pretty, her hair was long and wavy, her skin a warm chocolate.

"Great and powerful alpha demands your presents, beta brother." She announced. I flashed a look at Seth. He was inching toward Charlotte. I looked at the other wolf. He was looking at the girl in that weird way that Seth did. Oh great, this is imprint city.

"Hey…You're a girl." He stammered, pointing at her.

"Bravo, mush-for-brains. Glad to know that you're not blind."

"But—you're a wolf."

"The correct term is shape shifter, jackass."

"I just imprinted on you." And for a second, there was silence. The girl (Seth's sister?) stood there with her mouth open.

"Um…" She stammered.

"You might wanna close your mouth, you might catch a fly." Charlotte said, crossing her arms. Leah sent her an angry glance.

"Hey, aren't you those weird winged chicks?" I nodded, looking bored.

"Wait, what? Winged? What the hell is going on?" I spread my wings, and Charlotte snapped a picture. That was the funniest first wingspread shock I had seen in a long time.

**Ok, 1 more thing…. **

**I need a name for our friend the Leah's imprint so just you no give me some ideas **

**And if I like the name**

**I will use it! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guyz, sorry it took me sooo long 2 update. :( well im here now!!!! There ya go, my lovely readers. **

KPOV

"You…You're…. not human! What the hell? You're freaks!" I thought about this for a second and burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Well its not every day a werewolf tells you you're a freak!" I chocked out, laughing at the absurdity of it all. Everyone joined in except for Leah, who looked like she hadn't smiled in years, and wasshisname who still looked shocked.

"What are you doing with them Seth?" Asked Leah, genuinely curious. Seth smiled and draped his arm around Charlotte, who shook it off and gave him a glare.

"I imprinted, sister dear." He said, beaming. I peered worriedly at Leah. She was fuming. Literally. I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"WHAT?? Are you kidding me, ass hole?? These freaks?? What the hell! How's that gunnu happen, huh? Little birdie wolfy children??" Charlotte froze at the mention of children. I bit my lip. Seth had a grimace plastered on his face, and Jasper looked pained, and mad. Wasshisname looked serious but still had that creepy love essence in his eyes. Tears were rolling down Charlotte's cheeks. She ran to me and I hugged her. She cried into my shoulder.

"Charlotte? What's wrong?" Seth started rushing toward us but I gave him a stern look and held up my hand for him to stop. He stood there looking pained.

"She just misses Joshua." I whispered, Charlotte let out a load sob.

"Whose Joshua?" I ignored his question, looking down at Charlotte's damp face.

"Come on, sweetie." I whispered to her. "Lets go." She nodded weakly and wiped her eyes, sniffing.

"He would be eight in two months, Kes. My poor baby." She whispered, her voice cracking. I glanced at Seth, who looked shocked. Jasper looked confused. Leah looked angry, and wasshisname was staring at her. Shocker.

"Yeah, Char. I know, sweetie. Come on, lets get you home." I told her, and we walked off into the forest. I turned to see no one was following, and no one was. Seth looked like he wanted to, but I gave him a glance and he backed away. My arm was around Charlotte's shoulders.

"I have to tell him sometime, ya know, Kes." She sobbed out.

"No, you don't."

"You have no idea how pressuring this whole imprint thing is, Kes!" She whispered, her cheeks still stained with warm tears. "Love them and you'll probably be very happy together. Leave them and ruin their lives, and what might be your only chance at true love. I know it doesn't sound like a hard desition when you say it like that, Kes, but it really is! I don't want to drag him into this, all the getting away and moving and watching people dieing. And killing, Kestrel. I don't want him to be involved! I really like Seth! I might love him. I don't know, Kes. It's all so hard!" She let out a load sob. She was right. I didn't know how hard that was. I felt a pang of guilt. Everything happened to Charlotte. She had all the drama, all the trauma, all the pain. My poor baby cousin, she had it rough.

She reached down and took off her heels, and I did with my converse that I had changed into on the way to the club. The damp leaves felt good under my feet, and I pressed my lips together.

"Come on, lets go home. Caleb's home." She nodded and we spread or wings, taking off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey yall! I got some really awesome messages for the last chapter. Here I'd like to thank:**

**SimplyDazzling – I really loved reading your comment **

**Shy Saya -- who I took wasshisname's name from (and although you don't see him at all in this chapter), thanks!!!**

**Of course **

**LegoLassss— Named Charlotte after her, and she's just awesome **

**And her twin **

**Warning- May Contain Pepsi--- who also read all the chapters and commented (plus I really love her name lol) **

**team jakeward 01—because of the message you sent me. =) **

**I love you guys! Rock on and please keep reading**

KPOV

Charlotte wasn't crying anymore. We were flying still, going slow. I could faintly see the house in the distance. Caleb was outside playing with Alice. We landed near them, and Caleb ran to us, hugging my legs, and then Charlotte's.

"Hey, Cal. How goes it?" I asked him as Charlotte picked him up. He hugged her neck.

"Alice is really nice. She bought me cookies and other stuff. And she played with me and we played with Rosie too. I beat Emmy in all of his video games and he got all mad and picked me up and put me over his shoulder and ran until Alice caught him. That was fun." Alice came up and smiled at us. I smiled back, mouthing thanks.  
"So did Jasper tell you about himself?"

"He said that he knew you when he was human, but nothing else no." I frowned. I heard something from behind me. I turned slowly.

_Char, did you hear that?_

_Yeah. _

_Can you smell it?_

_Slayer. _

"Alice, run. Now." I spoke slowly. Alice's brow furrowed. Then she gasped.

"I cant see anything!" She squeaked.

"I don't care. Deal with it later. Now you have to run. Charlotte, how many?"

"Two. Just two. Male and female."

"Mates?"

"No, just friends."

"What?" Asked Caleb, leaning to look at Charlotte and Kestrel.

"It's another Slayer, sweetie. Two. Remember, from 1972? Mali?" I growled. Caleb squeaked happily and clapped his hands together. Mali was a nice slayer. Well, as nice as slayers can get. "Alice, are you running yet?" I asked her, and she just whimpered. I turned around to see her on the ground in a heap. Above her was a boy with shaggy black hair that covered his eyes, which were chocolate brown. He was very pale and tall, and he wore a long coat open to jeans and a black t-shirt. I would have thought about how cute he was, but I was too concerned with the fact that he was holding a gun, and it was pointing strait at Alice. Oh, shit. Vampire Slayer.

**u like? haha. tell me! sori about the shortness, you just had to end there. For dramatic effect, yano?? lol. **

**--lola!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ooo, I don't own Twilight. Boohoo. !!!E~N~J~O~Y!!! But I do own Jesse, Annabell, Kestrel, Caleb, Charlotte, and Cam. Snap. **

KPOV

I did the only thing I could think of. I put myself between Alice and the gun. The slayer looked at me a growled.

"Alice. Get up and run!"

"I can't! I can't move!" She gasped.

"Get out of the way!" Hissed the slayer. I narrowed my eyes.

"Put away the gun."

"This isn't your fight!" And out came his partner. Her hair was platinum blonde with a pink streak in it. Her eyes shined ice blue. She looked not a day over ten years old.

"It is. She's my sister!" I growled. A bell-like laugh echoed through the trees, the ten year old was now next to the male slayer. Charlotte put Caleb down and they came to stand by me in fighting stance.

"They think they can take us, Jesse!" Giggled the little girl. "Silly humans!" She muttered, smiling. I sighed. Same old shit.

"Would you believe me if I said that you three were probably going to be that little monster's next meal?" Asked the boy, Jesse.

"She's a vegetarian." I told him, not easing my form. Jesse blinked, and lowered his gun. The girl stepped forward.

"You know about their kind?" She squeaked. I nodded. "Then why haven't the Volturi come after you yet." I threw my head back and laughed.

"They have, but not for that reason. Now, Jesse, right? Could you please stop doing whatever the hell you're doing to Alice?" Jesse nodded and Alice jumped up.

"What are you?" She asked, her voice trembling. Just then Jasper ran out into the clearing, and stopped. The small girl pulled out a knife, and Jesse had his gun out again.

"Don't you hurt Jasper!" Screeched Caleb next to Charlotte. Alice ran into Jasper's arms. "He's a vegamatarian too." He told Jesse and Her. I decided that was what I was going to call the little girl until I found her name out. Seth and Leah followed. Then wasshisname. He followed them home? Stalker. Leah and Seth phased, I guessed it was natural. I turned to the slayers. They were looking at our small group with wide eyes.

"Hey, are those leeches and wolfs fighting…together?" Chocked out Her. I nodded. She gulped. Seth came over to stand by Charlotte, and Caleb tugged at his fur. Seth gave him a kind of wolfish grin.

"What. The. Hell?" Whispered Jesse.

"Cool right? Haven't seen anything like it. In all my 170 years." I gave them a toothy grin.

"170? You're kidding, right?"

"Not really."

"You don't smell like a wolf, or a vamp."

"No shit, Sherlock. That's 'cause we're not."

"So what are you?"

"I really don't trust you enough to tell you right now."

"We'll tell you what we are if you tell us!" sang out Her. I shook my head.

"Nice try, slayer."

"Damn." I stuck out my hand.

"Kestrel. That's Charlotte, and Caleb. The two vampires you were going to kill were Jasper and Alice. Seth, Leah, and uh-" I turned my head toward wasshisname, who was looking at Jesse and Her with narrowed eyes. He didn't look away.

"Cam." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Cam." I repeated. "You?" Jesse stuck out his hand and shook mine.

"Jesse. And this is Annabell."

"Nice to meet you, and thanks for not killing my sister."


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyyy….. I was bored so I wrote this chappy!!! Ok to Shy Saya—ino that you cant kill vamps wit guns and knives, but I was going to explain the bullets in this chapt! Yay! **

KPOV

"Wait, slayer as in vampire slayer?" Jasper asked, backing up. Jesse took his gun out a twirled it around on his finger.

"Yep." Jasper pulled Alice even closer to him, eyeing Caleb protectively. Aw.

"You must be a pretty bad one, then. A knife and a gun?"

"I have all the power of a vampire, all I need is a knife. I'm more of a close combat person, so I don't use the gun." Purred Annabell, running her hand swiftly across the blade.

"And the gun?" Jesse took it and pointed it at a tree, and shot. A loud bang ran out through the forest. We waited a second, in eerie silence, and then wham! The tree was in a thousand pieces, all glittering with red flames. Everyone seemed impressed but Charlotte Caleb and me. Oh, pish. Mali had the same thing.

"And it's strong enough to go through your skin. So one shot, and unless you don't get the bullet out and away from you within .5 seconds, you're dead." Cam gave a low whistle.

"Hey, Kestrel, you said you knew a vampire hunter named Mali, right?" asked Annabell, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, we met her in 1972. We were attacked by a vampire and before we could kill him, she jumped out and killed him for us." I explained remembering the slender intimidating brunette figure that was Mali.

"Oh, yes. We met up with her once. Nice girl." Said Jesse, nodding, a thin smile on his lips.

"There are some wolves coming this way. Three. Jacob, Embry and Paul." Said Charlotte, breaking out conversation.

"Don't hurt them." I told Jesse and Annabell, who nodded. Seth went behind a tree and phased back. He jogged out to stand next to Charlotte. In a second three tall boys came out of the forest, shirtless. I looked at each of them in turn.

"Hey, guys." Said Jacob, waving.

"I smell a love sick puppy." Whispered Charlotte to me. Everyone looked at her. Panic swept through me.

"You mean--" I stuttered out.

"No. Annabell." A wave of relief went through me. We all turned to her, she looked very confused. Then we turned to the 3 wolves. One of them was looking at her in that weird way.

"Embry?" Jacob asked.

"I think I'm in love."

"It's an imprint, idiot. Of course you're in love." The other wolf said, Paul?

"What's imprinting?" Asked Annabell. Ah, the million dollar question. I flashed a glance at Jesse. He was stone still.

"I know what imprinting is." He managed, closing his eyes. Suddenly he was in front of Embry, who he pushed over. Embry, who was called off guard, fell over with a surprised look on his face.

"I SWEAR," yelled Jesse. "IF YOU HURT HER, YOU'RE DEAD. WORSE THEN DEAD! YOU HEAR THAT, MUTT?" he screamed, towering over Embry, who looked more surprised then scared.

"I could never hurt her." He murmured, getting up and staring at Annabell again. Annabell looked scared, and mad at the same time. Jasper sent calming waves through all of us. Annabell waved her hand, a white light following her hand. Something blue hit the shield.

"Did you just block me?" asked Jasper.

"Yes. Now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked in an impatient voice. I sighed. Jacob shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Imprinting is love. Love at first sight. Stronger then love at first sight. You will never love another person. It's like that person is the only reason for life. For being alive, for that one person. To be with them." Annabell looked shocked. She turned to Embry, who was looking at her with big brown eyes.

"You….imprinted… on… me?" She chocked out. I backed away. Not my fight… or love fest. Love fight? Annabell started walking backwards, away from Embry, step by step. Embry stood. She stopped walking, and looked at him from across the field. He walked toward her, slowly, pausing. And then he was next to her. He put his hand out.

"Embry." Annabell hesitated, then put her pale, small hand in his hand, shaking it.

"Annabell." He smiled a genuine smile, and she smiled weakly back. As soon as her hand was out of his, she took off running. Embry looked shocked.

"Don't worry." Said Jesse from behind him. "She'll be back."


	17. Chapter 17

**Omigosh every1 I am soooooo soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**No excuses this time… 3 I dnt own twilight… **

KPOV

Charlotte, Caleb and I began to back away slowly. We had learned from

many years of experience that it was not smart to interfere with these

kind of things... Embry was still standing there, looking confused and

slightly dazed. Charlotte turned with Caleb and they ran, but as I

turned someone caught my arm. I pulled and they let go, landing me on

the damp floor.

"Shit. What do you want." I scowled up at Jesse.

"To talk. It seems that we're going to be staying here for a bit so

we need a place to stay. I want to know where we can set up camp. Mali

told me about you. Said that you don't like people on your land." I

smirked.

"She was right. That way," I pointed back toward the house "Is our

land. You can set up camp in any other direction. There is a green

stake that marks our territory in all directions. Try not to cross it,

'kay?" He nodded and walked away. I stood and brushed myself off,

turned and walked toward the tree line where Charlotte was whispering

to Caleb. He was giggling. I jogged toward them and sat cross legged

next to them.

"So?" Charlotte asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"So…Jesse's kind of cute." She giggled. Dammit! That girl's big mouth

is going to kill her some day.

"Bitch!" I screamed playfully. She giggled again and leapt up. I

jumped up with her and chased her around the field. I growled and a

bear jumped out in front of her and grabbed her. She laughed so hard

that it was hard for her to struggle.

"What was that?" I yelled at her laughing. "What did you just say,

Ms. Whitlock?" I turned to see Seth creeping up. "Don't you dare, Mr.

over-protective boyfriend!" Seth smiled and put his hands up,

surrendering. I laughed and turned back to Charlotte, but she (and the

bear) were gone. I did a 360 and found, in the middle of the field,

Charlotte in front of my dear bear! He was tied up like we learned in

rodeo camp that one year when we were bored. I laughed.

I smiled and ran to untie the bear.

"That's kind of hot." Seth was smiling that goofy smile again. I

rolled my eyes. Charlotte was blushing. I grabbed a camera of her next

to the tied up bear.

This is kind of funny. Yes, haha. Can you untie me now? I nodded and

untied the bear.

Sorry. Thanks so much. He nodded and ran. Well… I have to give it to

Charlotte. Jesse is kind of cute.

**Teehee… so you think something gunnu happen?? You'll just have to read**

**on, huh? Ok so review, and I will give you a Cullen boy teehee!!!....if you don't I might just sick Rosalie on you… jk… mayb ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**I got lotza** **favoriteness from the last chappy, so now my childrens, REVIEW! Love the hell outta u but REVIEW!! What did you like, not like??** **Huh? huh????? well** **herez** **da** **nxt chap. Hope you like it and…. Remember….** **REVIEW!! O and BTW I dont own Twilight...**

KPOV

Charlotte, Caleb and I were at the Cullen house, drinking lemonade and eating brownies. For someone who hadn't touched a stove in 50 years, Esme was a pretty good cook. Edward was sitting at the at the end of the table, whispering things to Bella. I hoped they knew we could hear them.

"You can?" I long string of curse words ran through my head.

"That's a… colorful vocabulary you have there, Kestrel."

"Yeah. Thanks." I snorted. Alice bounced in just them, smiling ear to ear, which I suppose I should have gotten used to by now, but somehow it was still a little disturbing. Edward laughed. Curses…

"Hey Kestrel? You know how in the field those people asked why the Volturi aren't chasing you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, why aren't they?" Charlotte smirked.

"'Cause they don't know we exist." She shrugged and finished off her 3rd brownie. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Geeze, I didn't know that actually happened in real life. That is so cheesy.

Jacob walked in then, half naked as always. Second thing I should be used to. Sorry. Still weird.

"Ooo, brownies!" He grabbed one and hopped up on the counter.

"Doesn't chocolate kill dogs? And watch the counter, mighty giant. Don't break the nice marble." The blonde girl came in laughing with the big one behind her.

"Well, well. Never thought I'd say this, but I like this one. She got spunk." She held out her hand to me. "Rosalie. My friends call me Rose." She smiled at me. I shook her hand.

"Kestrel. Nice to meet you, Rosalie."

"Rose."

"Friends already? That was quick. You can call me Kes, I suppose." Jasper walked in then, he took a chair.

"Can I call you Kes?"

"No. I'm still mad a you. Besides, you used to call me 'Trel' just to piss me off. You don't remember that?" I faked hurt. He looked pained.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember, Kestrel." I looked sad. I laughed.

"Gosh Jasper, you're so gullible." The big one laughed.

"Hey, did you know that gullible is not in the dictionary?" I asked him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." I nodded vigorously.

"That is so weird—hey… wait a second." I laughed.

"Whose gullible now?" asked Jasper.

"Well, Jazzy boy, did you tell Caleb here about yours two relationship?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. The smile was wiped off his face and he went pale (or paler? Is that possible?).

"Oh, don't worry, Poppa." Came Caleb's voice from the tall elegant chair perched at the counter. "I figured it out. Wasn't that hard. I'm not stupid." He giggled. Everyone was gaping at him, but me and Charlotte. I mean, after a while, the awesomeness that is Caleb fails to entertain you.

"W-What?" Jasper choked out. Emmett and Jacob looked surprised, too. Edward, Bella, Alice and Rosalie just looked impressed. Edward probably got it out of Jasper's mind, and told Bella. Alice knew. Rosalie figured it out.

"I said, I'm not stupid. Henry is dead. Died before I was born. Plus Charlotte told me he wasn't my Poppa. Aunty Kes is my bio—biolomigal--"

"Biological."

"--Aunt, so her brother or sister must be must be my Momma or Poppa. Auntie Kes don't got no other siblings 'sides Henry and you, Poppa. So I guess you're my Poppa. I'm right, aren't I?" I nodded, smiling.

"Good job, Caleb. You're such a smart boy." He nodded pursing his lips, and hopped down from the stool.

"Thanks, Auntie Kes. Char, can you take me home? I'm tired." Charlotte nodded and took him by the hand, and they flew off into the night. I turned to the room full of shocked people. This should be fun. Jasper was the first one to talk.

"He's only 6, right?"

"Well, mentally and physically, yes."

"Wow… just checking." Emmett laughed.

"Dude, that's you're kid? That's so awesome! Congrats, man!" Rosalie was whispering to Alice.

"I'm so jealous! You're a mother!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are." I whispered. Alice and Rosalie turned to me. "You are the closest thing that that kid has got to a mother." By now everyone was looking at me. "So, Miss Alice, I advise you suck it up and take that child with a warm smile; because even though you're not even the same species, your all the mother he has." I turned and stormed out of the house. Flying into the night. I needed some time alone.

Alice would be a good mother. Hopefully better than mine. My mother was caring and sweet, and I loved her, but even before Jasper "died" she was a handful. She was a little messed up in the head. Crazy. Mostly she would just stare at the wall and cry. No matter what me, or Jasper, or Charlotte, or Henry did she just wouldn't stop crying… Charlotte had it no better. Her mother died of childbirth. But that wasn't the worse.

It was a few years ago. Charlotte had left us for a few years. Said she needed to be alone. It was just me and Caleb for about 4 years. One day Charlotte came back… She was pregnant.

She was sure it was a boy. Joshua, she named him. She sang to him, talked to him. Like he was already there. She loved him like he was already born…

Joshua was a stillborn.

**I'm sorry I had to end like that. Who would have thought? Innocent Charlotte… Review! Talk to me. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry!!!! I away with no computer for 3 weeks—no electricity, in fact… anyhoo I'm back now, so enjoy this chapter! I don't own twilight. **

KPOV

I landed silently on the wet forest floor, a few miles off our territory. It was a tiny clearing with brown pine needles littering the forest floor, sunshine struggling to shine through the lush canopy of trees. I whipped out the tiny walkie-talkie that Charlotte, Caleb and I are connected to.

"Hello? This is Kestrel."

"Charlotte!" Came Charlotte's crackly reply.

"Caleb." Squeaked Caleb a second later.

"I'm going to go visit Mali and her coven. Heard she got bitten by a vamp—now she's the head of a Vegetarian coven in Mexico. Charlotte, you're in charge. The Cullens' can visit, but don't go live with them. This is still my Flock."

"Right-o, boss."

"We'll miss you, Auntie Kes."

"Miss you too, sweetie. Kestrel over and out."

"Charlotte over and out."

"Caleb out and over!"

"It's over and out, Caleb."

"Oh."

And with that, I flew off. Flocks are as close as families, but we like to roam a little sometimes. Like when Charlotte went off—this is my turn, but I think I'll be back sooner. Probably a few days.

I heard a stick break behind me.

"Hey, Kestrel." I turned to face Jesse, who was standing at the edge of the clearing.

"What the hell you doin' here?" It's just easier to show people who's boss.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Shuttup." I grumbled, not in the mood for a conversation. He chuckled.

"So you're going to Mexico?"

"You shit faced eavesdropper, you. Yes, I am going to Mexico, if you must know." He stepped a little closer.

"Can I come?"

"Shouldn't you be watching after Annabell?" I asked, a little shocked by the question.

"When I said she'll be back, I meant in maybe a few weeks. Before then she won't want to see anyone. I know Annabell when she's upset." I contemplated him coming with me for a second. Eh, what the hell.

"How fast can you run?"

"At a decent speed." I sprang into the air and spread my wings.

"Good. Journey starts now. Try to keep up."

**Now my childrens—review!! What do you like? Not like? I wanna know. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Omg guys I am sooo sorry its been soo long. Don't own twilight **

KPOV

I flew low, just above the trees so I could keep an eye on Jesse. He was intriguing. He surprised me… He was cute.

I sighed, enjoying the wind on my face, letting it wash away all my problems. I was looking forward to seeing Mali. My walkie-talkie buzzed in my pocket. I looked down at it in surprise, before whipping it out and pressing it to my mouth.

"Hello?" I asked. Charlotte's voice crackled through.

"Hey Kestrel. Now that Caleb isn't listening, can I asked you something?" I shrugged, forgetting she couldn't see me.

"Uh, sure, Char. What is it?" There was a slight pause, before a sigh.

"Don't get pregnant, ok?" She said, completely serious. Contrary to her serious tone, I laughed. I couldn't help it—it was funny.

"Don't laugh!" Screeched Charlotte. I could almost _hear _her blush.

"Sorry, sorry. It was just funny. Ok, ok. Now get back to lover boy. He's probably pulling his hair out wondering where you are. I mean, its been like two hours since he last saw you, am I right?" I sang happily, excited to be free for at least a little while.

"Oh, two hours already? I cant believe I've lived this long," She said sarcastically. "Oh, and tell Jesse I said hi." She said smugly. I felt the blood rush to my face. Is that why she told me not to get pregnant? I contemplated to myself, toying with the walkie-talkie before shoving it back into my pocket. I pulled my wings to myself, diving down into the forest. It was time I checked on Jesse.

He was focused on his run, obviously thinking about something hard. I giggled, before reaching out and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned quickly, opening his mouth to say something—but the words never came.

Probably because he hit a tree.

**Sorry its short, I'm kinda pressed 4 time! Next chapter will be up soon. **

**-L**


End file.
